Evie turned Evil
by BinghamFan
Summary: Evie is acting weird...Mal, Jay and Carlos try talking to Evie about it but it doesn t go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting

Mal, Jay & Carlos had an emergency meet up, cause Evie was acting really weird and with weird I mean Evil, like she is not her normal sweet self. She knocked Jane´s coffee out of Jane´s hand, on purpose! She laughed when Doug fell down the stairs and broke his arm. Mal was pretty sure , she saw Evie sticking her foot out so Doug would trip and fall. Of course Doug was not happy about the way Evie was acting. I mean his girlfriend laughed at him while he was clearly in pain. A broken arm is no fun at all. This happend two days ago and Evie did not see him again after that. He was in his room resting.

„Am i the only one thinking that Evie is acting weird?" Mal asked and looked at the two boys. Carlos looked at Mal, while cuddling Dude.

„The real word you are looking for is Evil!" Carlos answered. Jay nodded his head in agreement.

„Yeah, i agree. She hasn´t been herself lately." The tall boy said.

„We really need to talk to her about this!" Carlos told them. Mal sighed softly, but nodded her head, she liked this side of Evie at first but now Mal had to admit that the situation got kind of out of hand. Another thing is, that Evie wasn´t Evil all day. No! She was sweet most of the time. Her evil side only came out once or twice a day. The rest oft he time she was a total sweet heart. Which was even more weird to see, cause it was like someone pushed a switch and suddenly Evie changed.

So two hours later the three friends stood in front of Evie´s bed. Evie looked up from her book and smiled happily.

„Hi, so glad you are here! I made Doug some cookies and i now wanted to go to his room to give them to him! Cause i miss him and everytime i visit him he is sleeping. My poor Dougie!" the blue haired girl said softly.

„You guys can come with me an join me!" Evie added. Carlos looked at her with worry.

„Did you poison the cookies?" He asked her. Evie frowned cause she could see that Carlos was seriously thinking she did.

„Why would i poison my boyfriend?! I AM NOT MY MOTHER!" Evie told him in shock. Mal looked at her best friend.

„Umm Eves i mean you made him fall down the stairs. I am pretty sure i saw you tripping him!" The purple haired dragon girl pointed out.

„No i didn´t i wasn´t even there when he broke his arm!" Evie said with a confused look on her face.

„Evie you stood right next to him! So don´t play games with us!" Jay told her.

„I was with Ben while it happened to plan your birthday surprise Jay!" She said and tears started to stream down her face. She was hurt by what her best friends said. The blue haired beauty ran out of the room.

„That went well!" Mal said sighing and looked really worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay sighed softly.

„What now?" Carlos asked.

„I have no idea!" Mal told him honestly.

„But we have to figure something out cause i miss the old Evie that was always nice, sweet , kind and gentle!" Jay answered. Carlos and Mal nodded in agreement.

„Yes i know but i have no idea what we could do!" Mal said again.

„We should asked Fairy Godmother for help!" Carlos suggested. Mal thought for a moment.

„I guess so. I mean she might be able to help so sure let´s go and talk to her." The purple haired dragon girl said softly. She was really worried about her best friend. Evie was like a sister to her.

The three friends stood in front of the fairy godmother.

„Fairy godmother?" Mal asked. The fairy godmother smiled at them.

„Yes Mal?" the fairy godmother said softly.

„Evie is acting really mean and we have no idea why. And we went to talkt o her about it…it didn´t go so well!" the purple haired girl told her.

„Yeah i heard about what happened between her and Jane!" the older woman replied.

„But that wasn´t the worst part. Did you hear what happened with Doug?" Jay asked. The fairy godmother nodded her head yes.

„I did hear that he fell down the stairs but how does this has anything to do with Evie?" She wanted to know.

„Well i am pretty sure i saw Evie sticking her foot out to make him fall." Mal answered and was biting down on her bottom lip. The older woman looked at the purple haired beauty in shock.

„Are you serious?!" She asked the three best friends.

„Yes!" Mal nodded her head and sighed.

„This doesn´t sound like the sweet Evie that i know!" The fairy godmother rubbed her hands together, she was thinking about something she had heard about Evie´s family. The three friends stared at the fairy godmother, waiting for her to say something, but they could clearly see that the older woman had something on her mind, so they decided it was better to just stand there and wait for the fairy godmother to start talking again.

„I think i might have the answer to what i going on here!" She finally said. Jay stopped playing with his hands.

„And what is going on?" The tall villain kid asked. The fairy godmother saw that Chad was standing really close and he was listening to their conversation.

„Let´s go to my office so we can talk in private!" she told them. Mal, Jay and Carlos followed the fairy godmother to her office. Mal was the last one to walk in so she closed the door behind her.

„Sit down please." She answered and pointed to the couch she had in her office. Carlos looked really nervous. He was pretty sure that the fairy godmother was going to tell them something they didn´t want to hear.

At the same time with Evie…

Evie sat outside under a tree. A girl that came out of nowhere sat next to her.

„Missed me?!" She asked and looked at Evie. Evie stared at her in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Evie sat outside under a tree. A girl that came out of nowhere sat next to her.

„Missed me?!" She asked and looked at Evie. Evie stared at her in shock. This had to be a nightmare.

„How is this possible? You are dead! I saw you falling of the tower and into the ocean!" Evie answered. She still couldn´t believe her eyes.

„Yeah…i fell. But i didn´t die. I actually came back after the accident. But then i saw how happy and carefree you were. You should have been sad. I mean i am your twin. We look the same…we used to do everything together. But then you replaced me. You replaced me with your friends like it was no big Deal!" the other blue haired girl said.

„I am really sorry." Evie answered and looked at her twin sister.

„Sorry doesn´t cut it Evie. You just forgot about me. I knew mother wasn´t going to be sad. You always were her favorite but i was pretty sure you would be really sad. But no… you didn´t shed a tear for me. So i decided to come back and have a little fun with your so called friends." She looked at Evie and then crossed her arms over her chest.

„Now everything makes sense… you are the reason Doug got hurt. You are also the reason that my friends think i am a bad person." Evie answered, finally everything made sense.

„Yes…i had to make sure you are by yourself. So you might consider to go back tot he isle with me. This place is making me feel sick and it should make you feel like this to!" Pandora said with a sigh.

„No! I am not leaving!" Evie told her twin sister.

„Why do you hate me so much?! I mean why didn´t you cry when you thought i was dead? Mother never let me have any friends. I hate that she hid me from everyone while you could have friends."

„Wait she has a twin?!" Mal, Jay and Carlos all said at the same time.

„Yes. Her name is Pandora. Or was. She died. At least that is what Evie told me. She wanted me to keep it a secret." The fairy godmother answered.

„ How is this possible? I mean we are friends since we were born." Mal told the fairy godmother.

„ Her mother was hiding Pandora away… I guess she wanted to have full control of her!" the older woman said softly.

„This is so messed up!" Carlos answered in shock.

„We need to go find Evie and talk to her about this!" Jay sighed softly. He was worried about his friend.

„You are right! Let´s go find her!" Carlos almost yelled out. Then the three friends run out of the room.

But Evie wasn´t even in Auradon anymore. Pandora had kidnapped her.


End file.
